First names
by FallennChained
Summary: Kaizaki can call a person's first name so naturally but what happens if Onoya gives the wrong impression to Hishiro about first name basis.


**So I'm writing another one just for fun because well I really need to let off some imagination since exams are coming up. There's no need to have new ideas in a stressful time of the year.**

* * *

"Hishiro-san, good morning." Kaizaki walked up to her on the way to school, he smiled at her but she just remained neutral and greeted him.

"Good Morning, Kaizaki-san." Hishiro noticed that Kaizaki was yawning on the way. "Why are you tired? You shouldn't be staying up late if you knew there was going to be school the very next day." Kaizaki just chuckled at her comment.

"I was just studying for the make-over tests." Scratching his neck with his hand to make it less awkward. Hishiro looked at him.

"If you were studying then you should at least pass the tests by now. I don't know how you can get a score that low." That last sentence hit Kaizaki really hard. He patted his heart from the straightforward sentence and Hishiro looked at him confused at why he was doing it. When they reached the entrance he saw Ohga waiting near the gate looking down on the ground.

"Hey, Ohga, what are you waiting for?" Ohga looked up from the ground to see Kaizaki waving at him. He smiled and gave him a wave and started looking around Kaizaki and then towards Hishiro who greeted him and just left.

"Who are you looking for?" Kaizaki saw Ohga blush and he had this smile on his face. He put his arm around Ohga's neck and asked. "You're waiting for Kairu, aren't you?" He whispered in his ear. Ohga's face turned really red and he just nodded. Kaizaki patted his back for good luck he thought and went into the school. He was putting his shoes away when Onoya came in with a smile on her face.

"Arata, good morning." Kaizaki looked at her with disgust.

"How can you have so much energy right at this moment?"

"Hehehe, I don't know what you are talking about?" She removed her shoes and put on her indoor ones and grabbed Kaizaki's arm. "Come on, let's go to the classroom, shall we?" Kaizaki sighed as he closed his locker.

"Yeah yeah" Kaizaki went to his seat and started looking out the window hoping he could pass his test this time. When Kairu and Ohga went to their seats.

"I told you, Kairu, I was busy with work so I couldn't text you."

"Yeah, but you had time after work like when you got home. Also it's not Kairu anymore. K-Kazuomi." Kairu started blushing as she said that. Kaizaki's ears perked up as Kairu's words and started wondering. _Oh they are on the first name basis. Ah youth so refreshing._

 _"_ Right, R-rena." Kaizaki watched the two of them just blush as they sat in their seats.

"You supid idiot couple." They both looked at Kaizaki and said at the same time.

"Who are you calling stupid?" Kaizaki looked at them making it as a gesture to them that he was talking about them.

"Hmph, Kaizaki is the one who is failing his tests." Kairu said as she turned her head towards the board.

"Yeah, Kaizaki you should be passing these simple tests. I wonder how you got into this school in the first place." Ohga said as he laughed just a little bit.

"I was just lucky into getting here." Kaizaki said and with that class was in session. When it was break Ohga was preparing for the next class and Kaizaki had to know when they were on the first name basis.

"Hey, Ohga. Flashy dude." Ohga turned around all embarrassed when Kaizaki said Flashy dude.

"I told you not to call me that anymore."

"Finally I got you attention." Kaizaki leaned forward trying not to get Kairu to listen in onto their conversation.

"When did you start calling Kairu, Rena?" Ohga was all beat red and Kaizaki could see stream coming out of his head.

"Just the other day." He started poking his index fingers together. Kaizaki rested his chin on his hand and thought to himself. _Ah so innocent so innocent_ with the most ridiculous smirk he could have at the moment. Onoya came in interrupting as she usually is.

"What are you guy's talking about?" Ohga was in this own happy place while Kaizaki replied with.

"Oh it's just first names that's all. Ohga went to a whole new level in being a couple." They both stared at Ohga as he finally came back to reality.

"Heh, he finally went to the first name stage." Onoya looked at him was a tad of evilness in her smile.

"It's really hard to call someone by their first name." Kaizaki lifted his chin off the palm of his hand and said.

"Is it really? I never noticed." (Well, duh you're out of adolescence for a long time now)

"It's because you're a player that's why you can call people by their first name so easily." Ohga said in return trying to point out a reason which wasn't very effective.

"I'm not a player." Kaizaki said in a fluster which brought Kairu into the conversation.

"What's going on here? You guys are being to loud." Onoya came in before Ohga could say anything.

"We're talking about first names." Kairu blushed but not before she hit Ohga for not getting the topic changed at that moment.

"Besides Kaizaki you dated before." Ohga trying to get onto Kairu's good side.

"Hmm yeah why?" Kaizaki didn't know where this was going.

"Haven't you gotten embarrassed about calling the girl y-you l-like by her first name?" Ohga was now looking down with Kairu doing the same thing.

"You do know you're just making yourself the perfect image of being an idiot couple."

"NO WE'RE NOT" They both said at the same time.

"Anyways," Ohga said as he was trying to put the reins into the conversation. "Kaizaki, when you like someone you want them to call you by their first name to get closer." The whole group was quiet and the teacher came in.

"Class is starting so get back into your seats and take out your books." Kaizaki was learning until he was distracted by Ohga's statement. He thought about it until he got an image of Hishiro calling his name but it didn't sound right. He shook his head when he thought of her. _Not good not good. She's a high school student and our age difference is 10 years._ Yoake come into his head that kept saying. Are you thinking about Hishiro? Remember she is as you said a legal high school girl. For some reason he straightened his back and looked over to Yoake who was just scribbling things down into his notebook. He looked over and just smiled with a look that seemed chilling towards Kaizaki. (he can't read facial expression but Yoake can) What Yoake say was that Kaizaki didn't want him to so anything with him and Hishiro but he was going to do something and he knew Onoya wouldn't live it down either. Since he heard what the conversation's about he couldn't help but see if Kaizaki would call Hishiro by her first name. He laughed in his seat but returned to do his "work". When it was lunch Onoya went up to Hishiro and asked her to come outside for a little chat. Hishiro followed her not knowing why she was called out.

"Hishiro-chan, I have something for you." Onoya just smiling away as Hishiro stopped walking.

"What is it?"

"Can you call me An right now?" Hishiro had a puzzled look on her face but asked.

"Why do I have to call you that now?"

"That hurts Hishiro-chan at least try to be cute."

"I didn't do anything to you for you to be hurt."

"It's not a physical pain. Anyways just call me An."

"Is An your name?" Hishiro questioned it which made Onoya a bit hurt and disappointed that Hishiro doesn't know her name.

"Yes Hishiro An is my name now from now on just call me An."

"No thanks the braided glasses girl suits you better." Hishiro thinking about it as she said that off the top of her head.

"I see you're going to go with that huh. Anyways I got some news about Arata." Hishiro looked at her with a confused face.

"Who is Arata?" Onoya laughed a bit inside feeling a bit sorry for Arata that Hishiro doesn't remember Kaizaki's first name. Kaizaki sneezed rubbing his nose wondering if he caught a cold.

"Arata is Kaizaki's first name." Onoya pointed out which Hishiro finally got it.

"I see Kaizaki's first name is Arata but why are you using his first name then?" Onoya smiled now that she caught Hishiro's interest.

"Welllll, you see Arata said in order to deepen the friendship using first names without honorifics is the best way to accomplish that." Hishiro started thinking about it but she couldn't piece it together. She racked her brain out thinking if there was such a think but when she thought about a conclusion for it her head was already steaming up black smoke.

"It's okay Hishiro you don't have to believe me just ask Arata himself." Onoya said but Hishiro wasn't listening until Kairu called her out to eat lunch at the cafe. At lunch, Hishiro barely touched her ramen which got Kairu and Tamari worried about her.

"Is there something wrong, Hishiro?" Tamari said at first and Hishiro said.

"The braided glasses girl told me about first names and how it deepens friendship." They both froze at the advice Onoya suggested to Hishiro. She kept going on. "She said if I used it on Kaizaki I can get closer to him but I don't understand why I have to get closer to him isn't it fine with like this." They both thought of how Onoya was corrupting this poor innocent soul which Onoya sneezed.

"Are you okay, An, you seem to be sneezing alot." Onoya waved her hands as she was listening in to Hishiro's conversation. Even though they were talking about her she had to remain calm about it so Kaizaki or anyone wouldn't be so suspicious.

"So you can keep friends at your own pace if that doesn't work you can just ask him directly." Tamari said.

"I don't think Kaizaki should be calling people's first names without honorifics in the first place." Kairu said as she blushed.

"Rena are you hiding something from me?" Tamari looking at her smiling away.

"It's just that me and Kazuomi are getting close that's all."

"Oh ho ho. You are calling Ohga-kun by his first name huh." Tamari said as she added some laughed in the sentence. Hishiro didn't understand so she searched it up but it gave her a vague answer.

"I'll ask Kaizaki-san after school to confirm my doubts." Kairu and Tamari looked at her with a surprised face but didn't say anything.

After school finished and Kaizaki sighed because he couldn't finish any of his work since his mind was filled with the way Hishiro would call out his name. He blushed and buried his face behind his arms on his desk. That's when in a monotone he heard 'Arata'. He immediately lifted his head up to see who it was and found Onoya looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Awe, that hurts Arata. When I call you, you usually have this neutral face but when I make it sound like Hishiro you act like this."

"No one asked you to say my name in her voice." Kaizaki acting surprised. Hishiro came up to his desk and said.

"Kaizaki-san I need to talk to you." Kaizaki looked at Hishiro and Onoya whispered. "Oh speak of the devil. Nufufufu" Onoya had her fingers covering her mouth so Hishiro couldn't hear her.

"Yeah, okay what do you need, Hishiro-san?" Onoya started poking Kaizaki to make sure he wasn't dreaming or something like that.

"An. stop it right now." Hishiro heard Kaizaki say Onoya's first name. This gave her a painful feeling in her mind and body. She wondered about that but she realized that they were still talking and she had to find out the reason why he uses her first name.

"I need to speak with you alone Kaizaki-san." Onoya heard this and started going out of the classroom but she hid herself and slipped in an earbud to listen into their conversation. Yoake was right beside her with his earpiece to see what they were doing. Kaizaki started the conversation since he always has for some reason.

"We should get going to the meeting." Kaizaki got up from his seat and started to walk out the classroom door. They were about to leave but the idea of Kaizaki calling her observer by her first name didn't sit well with her.

"Why do you call the braided glasses girl An, Kaizaki-san?" Kaizaki turned around to look at Hishiro.

"Well, that's because she told me to call her that from the moment we met?" Hishiro thought about it and thought it was very like her to do that apparently. Onoya sneezed once again while Yoake just chuckled.

"That's not she told me." Hishiro said.

"What did she tell you then?"

"That you called her by her first name to deepen your friendship that no one ever has." Kaizaki coughed at that idea.

"No, that's a definite no." Kaizaki said in a monotone voice which was repeated to the observers. Yoake stopped Onoya from barging into the classroom and saying something that was very like her.

"Then why did she tell me that you said it deepens friendship." Hishiro placed her hand on her chin thinking it out once more.

"Ha ha ha," Kaizaki forced out either that or he's given up. "I think it does deepen friendship but it takes time. Hishiro I'll tell you this it takes time for friendship to grow."

"Then shouldn't we be using first names." Kaizaki blushed when Hishiro said that but also really surprised.

"Hishiro, have you thought this through?"

"Yes, I have, if you call the braided glasses girl An then you can call me Chizuru and I can call you-"

"Wait, wait, wait, Hishiro-san this is going too fast it doesn't have to be now."

"We said we're going to be each others first friends right."

"Yeah we did say that."

"Then we have to call each other by our first names."

"No no no we don't have to."

"Kaizaki-san, I want to deepen our friendship right now." Kaizaki gulped thinking various thinks at the moment but he remembered that Hishiro was a very straightforward person.

"Hishiro-san, let's think this clearly and talk about it."

"No, Kaizaki-san, let's discuss this now while we can still remember it."

"What do you mean by 'still remember it' we're still high school students."

"Yeah, but Kaizaki-san, even though you remember people's names you're stupid so you wouldn't remember this conversation after we finish our committee meeting."

"Hishiro-san, you don't have to remember me like that. I'll remember I promise so let's go to the meeting neee."

"No we can't." Kaizaki could see the sparkle in Hishiro's eyes when she said it and he could only laugh it off.

"Fine fine fine we'll do it just don't rush me so much." Kaizaki rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to calm himself down but couldn't stop his face from blushing.

"Okay here I go, Ch-chi-Chizuru-san" Kaizaki could hear his own heart beat ringing in his ears. He looked at Hishiro who was all neutral and smiled as she replied with.

"That's good, Arata-san."

"Let's go to the meeting, Hishiro-san."

"Ah we agreed to call each other our first names."

"Sorry we're late for the meeting."


End file.
